Convincing Legolas
by Lita of Jupiter
Summary: A Conversation...While visiting Mirkwood Estel and his brothers are planning something and the ranger is chosen to recruit the prince into their scheme... This is the resulting conversation between them...Please R&R ... Oneshot


**Disclaimer:  If I owed these two and the recognizable places and people I would de one happy edain… but alas I do not all I own is the Brazilian edition of the books and I just want to see you try to get *that* from me *** glares at lawyers hugging the books****

**Raiting****:  G **

**A.N.:  I don't know what made me write this and post it…**

I have been reading way too many LOTR fanfics, specially my favorite genre Estel and Legolas FRIENDSHIP fics. And since I had this plot bunny nagging me I decided to do this one-shot, it is my first piece of Lord of The Rings fanfiction (the second of my life but that one I don't think I'll ever touch that one again). That is why all this fic (not counting the last paragraph) is all dialogue I'm not confident enough to write anything other than that…

_ SUMARY: In a visit of Lord Elrond and his sons to Thranduil's halls when Estel is nineteen (Haldir is also in Mirkwood delivering a message from Lorien) Estel and his bothers are planning something and the ranger is elected to be the one that recruit the prince's help, which takes us to this conversation …  _

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Convincing Legolas**

A Conversation

"Are you serious?"

"Of course Mellon nin...  After all what is the worst that could happen?"

"Do I need to remind you what happened the LAST time you said that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about.... the memory of men is not as good as those of elves as you know my dear prince..."

"Somehow I doubt even a dwarf would have forgotten that... especially after the lectures your father, my father, Mithandir, Erestor and Glorfindel gave us....that is after we had to spend 3 weeks in the healing wing! Not to mention the look on Lord Celeborn's face when they all found us... I'll never be able to step into Lorien again..."  

"If you mean the wine incident I assure you...it could have happened to anyone and besides you didn't seem to mind to under the care of Lady Himrogiel at that time... really you should thank me instead of whining like an elfling."

"I do not whine... and It could not have happened to anyone!!! Tell me ranger how many people you know manage to do **that** in a perfectly relaxing celebration, inside a safe realm, during a meeting of the monarchs of the last Elven realms to celebrate the reborn friendship of Mirkwood and Imladris?"

"I admit it is not something that happens That commonly but really mellon nin, you are starting to sound like Erestor... soon you'll want to retire your bow and knives to start attending council sessions... Besides and you know that we had a part in that new relationship, if it weren't for us our fathers would not have had to seek each other's council so often in order to stop our so called 'incessant quest to get ourselves killed' and it was fun, and 'Dan, 'Ro and Haldir were there then too and they have already agreed to this..."

"Estel do you have any idea what that did to my reputation?? Those Lorien maidens will never look me in the face again!!!"

"Relax Legolas... all we have to do is be sure to sneak back into **our** rooms when we return... and to make sure all pieces of clothing are intact... and I still maintain that Cirandiel liked the view...no need to blush again."

"Easy for you to say that Estel...all the maidens there dote on you so much that they covered for you... Me and the others that got the burnt of their anger and they scolded **us** for involving **you** in ours and I quote 'perverted devious schemes to corrupt the innocent mind of their poor defenseless _harmless_ little Estel' really mellon nin what did you do to deceive them thus? While they were almost dismembering us, while we bled and swayed suffering the effects of the wine and that 'little adventure', they were **cuddling** you, and Artemiel even went to the kitchens to get you a cup of hot chocolate and a potion to make sure that you didn't have a hangover and **mixed** it with **honey** so it wouldn't taste bad...I don't know why they behave like that around you..."

"Admit it I am more charming than all of you and smarter too..."

 "What?? Are you mad? Perhaps all of those years in the presence of the twins are finally taking their toll on you…"

"Ahem…As I was saying aside from my charm, it was my intelligence that earned their favors... for as a child I always understood the importance and the possibilities that came with having all the females of a realm on your side...It gave me many more accomplices, alibis, hiding places, and secret passage ways than any other being in Imladris with the exception of Ada and made all of my punishments more bearable... and less harsh too... I remember once when I hid all of Lindir's spoons and he was furious, ready to skin me alive and feed me to the wargs... but when he started to walk in my direction Ilmalin arrived and one look from her he backed away but gave se such a look that in order to avoid his anger I had spend the rest of that day as an especial guest to Ladies wing...now that I think about it I spend many of my days there ..."

"So that was why they weren't surprised to see you there and how you knew the way out..."

"That does not come into question... we're straying from the subject, besides we are in your house now... not mine"

"So instead of  having my Ada lecture me for three hours on 'proper behavior while visiting neighboring realms' I'll get the honor of getting the 'things a proper prince can and cannot do on court"' extended version on top of all other lectures I'm sure to receive if I go along with this mad plan of yours?"

"Exactly, besides that will only happen if we get caught."

"Which, may I remind you, always happens."

"That is a mere technicality... there is always a first time! You have to have hope... if we keep trying I'm sure one day we will be successful"

"That will only happen if we manage not to get hurt for once. And as much as I would like to argue otherwise we both know how unlikely that is"

"I agree that it's not probable that in the near future there will be a day that when we return home and one of us needs not to drag the other to a healer... but you forget mellon nin that me and my brothers are all trained healers, and not exactly bad ones... the more we get hurt the more we learn.. and as you can imagine that has made us rather experienced and skillful (not to mention that Ada trained us personally) ... won't need to bother the palace healers if we get hurt."

"If? You really do live up to your name Estel... and I do not question your or your brother's healing skills, however it has also come to my attention that Lord Elrond seems to be able to sniff wounds and, like my own father, he never seems to agree with your and your brother's definitions of 'fine', 'just a scratch' or 'healed' when it concerns one of you"

"That may be but really Legolas, you have to consider their stress levels..."

"What does that have to do with it? if anything it rises to dangerous levels when something happens."

"Yes but you have to remember that as much as they worry when we are missing, hurt, playing pranks, escaping the healers, or even just out...What have we done the past month since we got here?"

"What? We didn't do anything.... Oh..."

"Exactly... we have done nothing... nothing at all  has happened to the five of us, not even a paper cut or a spider attack... They must be extremely stressed just awaiting for something to happen... never before in a trip (or at home for that matter) have we spend an entire month just behaving, no pranks, no arguments, no wounds,  They think that we are planning something dreadful... just the other night during dinner I saw how my father kept casting suspicious glances to me and my brothers...and the way your father hesitated when Haldir handed him that glass of wine yesterday show how stressed they are ..."

"You are actually right for once mellon nin... Where is Mithandir when you need him? We could use some fireworks to celebrate this once in a life time event..."

"Ha Ha... so funny... almost as funny as when you took Rumil for a she-elf"  
  


"You should not have brought that up...Or do you want your brothers to hear about what happened that time in Laketown?"

"Peace my friend... Let us leave the past where it rests and focus in the future..."

"I knew you would see it my way"  

"We have strayed too much from the topic already... Now tell me are you in or are you out?"

"Let me get this straight one more time... You want me to risk a season in the healing wing, your father's wrath, utter public humiliation, my father's wrath, what little sanity the palace healers have managed to regain after our last visit there, to participate in one of your schemes... "

"'Ro and I though of it I can't get all the credit"

"Sorry mellon nin... that is sooo much better... one of your and Elrohir's famous schemes with Haldir and Elladan that will, if found out, witch _never_ happens, possibly result in not only one of Ada's longer lectures, one of Lord Elrond's looks, the leaving of at the very least one of the palace's healers, that surely will decide to go to the Grey Heavens..."

"You are repeating your self Legolas that is not like you"

"I'm just trying to be extra clear... all of that because you are bored?"

"Really Greenleaf where is your sense of adventure? I know you are bored as well... and it is not only because we are bored, like I said before all we have in mind is to relieve Ada's mind... he and the King are too stressed lately..."

"Ah yes... I had forgotten that all of your reasons are purely altruistic"

"Who are you and what have you done with the Prince? Erestor? Is that you? Are you possessing the prince? the Legolas I know would never act this way..."

"You didn't answer me Strider... Is all I said true or not?"

"You aren't even considering the possibility of it working.... But yes that is the gist of it." 

"Then I'm in... It's been to calm around here." 

"You are in?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, you filthy human?"

"Then what, in the name of Elbereth, took you so long, you prissy elf??"

"Just wanted to make sure we were in the same wave length... had you any doubt that I would agree to go along with it?"

"Of course not mellon nin... we do have after all a reputation to uphold... we've been calm for far too long"

"Now let us go meet your brothers and begin the real planning..."

"They await us in Haldir's quarters..."

"Then let us go... and don't worry tomorrow it is Runier who is guarding the cellars it will be easy to acquire the key"

"They will never know what hit them."

 When one of the King's advisors, a seasoned warrior who had fought at the Last Alliance, and had the reputation of being made of steel for his unshakable courage and bravery, met them on the way to the guest wing and seeing the smirk on the prince's face and the calculating look on Lord Elrond's youngest he decided that a visit to his sister in Lothorien was in order...He left within four hours of seeing them... Smart elf.

_ Elven Terms:_

_ Ada: dad _

_ Mellon nin : my friend_

**_-_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**A.N.:  So what do you guys think?  I was going to put Raniean instead of Haldir (I love Haldir but he would fit better) but I didn't want to waste time getting permission…**

So please people if you read it give me some feedback so I can improve my writing and I'll most likely stick with one-shots (that is if I ever write again)

Thanks for reading this

Lita of Jupiter 

lita_of_jupiter@hotmail.com


End file.
